A Light From Within
by MagicalMemories
Summary: Having forgotten most of her human life, Alice wonders what it would be like to have a few memories back. One of the few that she had been able to keep is the one she keeps closest to the heart. How would it be if she tried to relive it slightly?One-shot.


**What about Alice? Contest.**

**Title:** A Light From Within

**Penname:** MagicalMemories

**Pairing:** None

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the amazing Twilight saga and so I am taking no credit for any of Stephenie Meyer's work. Well, except for my idea for the one-shot -if I get any credit for it that is. No copyright infringement intended at all.

**Summary:** Having forgotten a lot of her human life, Alice wonders what it would be like to have them all back, all the memories. But one memory that she has kept close to her heart can make her forget about the rest. She wants to see just how soulless vampires get. _One-shot._

_**www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. com**_

When I closed my eyes and thought hard I could draw up the faint memories of my last days as a human. It wasn't much and I couldn't remember it all but at times it was just enough. You could call them my most favorite memories since I have little of other ones.

I had always remembered the asylum and how I was put there. It had been a rough time and before James, the vampire that led Bella on to think that he had captured her mother, had told Bella about his doings in my past that concerned me a lot I had always thought of it as a sort of dream, or a deep and odd longing for my human memories. I wouldn't have guessed that it was true. Of course, it wasn't too much of a surprise since, if you take Carlisle's theory into mind, I had some connection to having premonitions when I was human. I wonder how that went for me. It did get me into the asylum so I also wonder who I told about my future sightings.

That was one of the most important memories of my past yet not enough to make me wonder endlessly about life and death in general. The one that nearly seems irrelevant to others, such as humans who can do something like this any day they wish, is the one closest to my heart. It may not hold the best of moments but it was enough for me to start imagining what else could have happened.

Having all been born when people strongly believed in God it made our –the whole families- beliefs that stepping into a church was outside our nature. Following beliefs that we were soulless creatures that endlessly hunted it didn't encourage us to try too much of it. It may not have been too far off.

This was why I was now standing outside of a town church, thinking all to myself about what I was about to do. It wasn't everyday that I thought up of this type of thing.

_You need to see if it's as good as you remember in the memory_, I told myself. It wasn't too much to ask for, was it? To step inside a church and see how beautiful it is.

I stood in front of the big wooden doors and hesitated slightly. Before I could chicken out completely I turned around and leaned against the door. It wasn't necessary but I liked it, feeling the wood against my back.

I slowly flooded my mind with my precious memory. It was of a day that would have seemed as normal as almost any, yet it wasn't. Not to me.

In my memory I was the same height I was now and the only features that were different from now were my eyes. They were an unimaginable emerald green that went so well with my spiky, short, black hair. I had a smile on my face and was looking up at the sky, blocking the sun from my eyes with my left hand. My right hand held a piece of paper that looked a little torn and old. I had always wondered what was on the paper.

The image of me quickly looked away from the sky and stepped forward, into the shadow of a large building. It was odd how I was seeing myself as if from another person's point of view and not my own. It was as if I were watching it all on a screen from a camera.

As my human self stepped further into the shadow of the building I could see from the shadow strewn on the middle of the street that it was like a sky scraper. There were also two things jotting out from the sides like hands slightly reaching towards the sky, towards heaven.

I snapped my attention back on myself and saw that I was opening a door. They were also big and wooden. I wondered how I managed to open them as a human. My image stepped into the cool space of a church and looked around.

Before I knew it I had run over to a corner that was obscured from the rest of the people in the church. I remembered myself pulling aside a curtain and revealing a glorious sight. Behind the curtain had been a statue of an angel. It was just as small as me but on a pedestal. As pale as a vampire's skin the angel's skin tone made it look even more heavenly. It's eyes were too diamonds of azure coloring and a light smile was playing at his lips. To me it looked more like a boy instead of a girl, though if there were long locks on his head it would have passed for a girl.

The memory wasn't too special but it made a difference by the way that I admired such a little thing. I guess it was a good saying, "Enjoy the little things." Good example.

I returned to the present and looked around; the sun was still hidden by some dark gray clouds so I was perfectly safe. I stood up straight and turned around to grasp the metal handle. I pulled it and the door slowly opened to reveal the amazing sights of the inside of the church.

I quickly stepped inside and saw that there was no one around that I could see or hear. I walked further in and looked around to see if there were any statues in the corners. My eyes snapped to one at the very front and a bit to the side. In a blink of an eye I was standing before it.

The statue was of an angel girl who had her feathery wings spread wide. She had on a short sleeved tunic that reached to just above her knees. It was a sort crimson color that matched with the angel's deep chocolate brown eyes. Her lips were parted slightly and also a soft crimson. Her skin tone was also pale and matched mine perfectly. Her hands were held out; reaching out towards the roof and her head was slightly tilted up. It was truly a magical sight.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I spun around and looked at the little girl who had been standing a little bit away. I smiled at her and looked back at the angel.

"She is."

"You're beautiful, too." The little girl looked down shyly, trying to hide a blush with her hair.

"Why thank you. You know, I'm sure they could do with another angel statue in here. They could carve it out to look just like you." I was hoping that the girl would register this as a compliment and not something offensive. My hopes were confirmed when the girl looked up and smiled sweetly at me.

"What's your name?"

"Alice. And yours?" The girls stepped forward and sat down near me in one of the rows of pews. I sat in the one closest to me.

"My name's Nelly and I'm five years old," the girl announced. I smiled and bit back my laughter. She was so cute, saying it as if she were standing before her new fellow students at a new school.

"Lucky you. I'd give anything to be that young again." It wasn't technically true but what did it matter if I may never see this girl again?

"Did you know that there is an angel called Alyson? That could be a longer version of Alice, right?" Not wanting to upset the Nelly I nodded and smiled kindly.

"Well, there should be an angel named after you, Nelly."

"My mommy says that I'm not an angel but I little devil."

"I'm sure that your mommy doesn't mean that in a mean way." Nelly shrugged and stood up. "I have to go. I came here for choir practice and the piano lady said that I can't walk around here for too long." She quickly waved and ran along the row of pews and out of sight.

I smiled to myself again and thought of how nice it would be to be so young and naïve. Pure bliss is what I called it. Something that has touched you once upon a time and has lasted for a life time, leaving us yearning for more of it.

I stood up and smoothed my shirt. I looked one last time at the angel statue and turned back to leave. I decided to walk out at a human pace so as to savor the sight of the beautiful church. As I was stepping over the threshold I heard the beautiful melody of a choir practice.

I guess even 'soulless' beings can step into a holy space. If it was otherwise how would the image of God look?

_Alice._

**Author's note:**

This idea just came to me out of nowhere. It doesn't really have that much of a main point but I liked it and so wrote it out. It's simply for a competition that I wanna have a go at. What harm can it bring?

_MM._


End file.
